Under The Hood Vol 1
by GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: I had everything I could ever want. A wonderful girlfriend, friends, and status as a hero. Drakken murdered me just to spite Kim. But I guess I was stronger than they all thought because I came back from the dead. Only one stands in my way: K.P.


**Under the Hood**

I had everything I could ever want. A wonderful girlfriend, friends, and status as a hero. Drakken murdered me to spite Kim. But I guess I was stronger than they all thought because I came back from the dead. Now it's time to give Drakken a taste of his own medicine. Who am I? I was Ron Stoppable but now I'm the Red Hood, and only one person stands in my way: K.P. - Ron Stoppable

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Kim Possible is © of Disney and the Red Hood comes from D.C. Comics. This is NOT a Batman fusion; I just love the idea that Ron could be the Red Hood. You'll see where he gets the inspiration…just keep reading.

**Chapter One: Mind Games**

Kim Possible viciously struck her opponent as he moved to attack her. Whoever he was, he was fast, smart; he was good. It had been a long time since she had fought anyone with this much skill.

She noted the flippant attitude of her enemy as he slammed his foot into the side of her head, backing up, she watched as he raised up a kris to slash her, the long crooked blade gleamed as lightening struck, flashing across the sky.

Her opponent was someone new; he was calling himself the Red Hood. It was different than the other villains she had faced over the years. He didn't have any of those goofy, absurd clichéd motifs that Duff Killigan or Dr. Drakken had. She knew from the information Wade had gathered that he wasn't out to rule the world; he just killed criminals.

Kim knew she had to stop him, she didn't approve of vigilantes. She never saw herself as one; she had always viewed herself as someone who tried to help others. Vigilantes always had double motives and secret identities. What she did was no secret, and all her enemies knew who she was.

Kim executed a roundhouse kick, sending the Red Hood staggering back. His balance wobbled slightly, but he regained his footing. Without warning, he brought his knee slamming into her stomach.

Kim doubled over but she managed to stay upright. She smashed her elbow into the Hood's shoulder and heard him grunt in pain.

There was something familiar about her enemy, that wobble of his, she thought she had seen it before. Kim forced the thought out of her head; her mind was plying games with her. _He _was playing games with her. The first time they had fought, the Red Hood taunted her about the past. He had mentioned that she couldn't stop him from dispatching his victims. She had ignored him and battled him to the best of her ability. He had actually beaten her; her body had been covered with welts and bruises. Along with that, she had a black eye that had stayed with her for three days.

The Red Hood had merely told her, "We'll see each other again soon," before he made his escape. Kim had asked Wade to search for anything on the Red Hood, but to her surprise nothing had come up. She had searched for clues, traveling across the globe to find answers, but they always eluded her. She had returned to Middleton, only to find the Red Hood attacking Monique. Her friend had been pinned to the wall when Kim had arrived; she had watched him speak to Monique before he removed the blade from her shoulder.

Only then did Kim reveal herself and the two had fought to a standstill. It had begun atop Club Banana warehouse. They had battled though the streets of Middleton, until finally, the Red Hood had gone up to the top of the Bueno Nacho restaurant. Kim wondered why he had chosen to fight there. It wasn't a very convenient battleground, the signs got in the way. Perhaps he knew this and that's' why he chose it. But it didn't matter now; all that mattered was ending the battle and stopping him.

"Arg!" she screeched as she felt pain shoot up through her side. She looked down to see blood leaking out as the Red Hood cut off her utility belt that held her gadgets. The belt fell uselessly to the floor. She realized that the knife he carried was no ordinary blade, Wade had specifically created her utility belt so no one would be able to cut it off, but the blade had cut through it like a knife through butter.

She clutched her side and glared at him. The Red Hood placed his hands on his hips and looked at her.

"You've put up a good effort, Kim," the Red Hood said, running his finger along her chin. "Anybody else would be dead by now." She pulled away from him angrily. He had no right to touch her like that. He was much too close to her for comfort. She wanted to keep him away from her.

"I'm a lot tougher than you give me credit for, Hoodie. I'm not going to let you murder anyone else," Kim glared at him. She thought she heard him chuckle.

"Murder? I resent that remark, Kim Possible. I _kill_, not murder. And it's not like they don't deserve it," the Red Hood slammed his head into hers. Kim stumbled back, but suddenly sent her leg sweeping out, knocking the man off his feet.

Kim had deduced that the Red Hood was a master strategist, he had planned for her to find him, and he planned to attack Monique while she was out on patrol as a member of Team Possible. He had planned to murder criminals, he was prepared to fight her, she was putting all her effort into every move she did, he knew this and he was toying with her. She hated it when people toyed with her.

Drakken had played her for the fool when he had used Eric A.K.A. Synthodrone #901 to distract her during her Junior Prom. Ron had helped her defeat, Drakken, Shego and Eric and Eric was destroyed by Rufus when the naked mole rat hd bit him in the heel, releasing the Synthetic goo that he was created and destroying him. She wouldn't let the Red Hood play games with her anymore, and she was going to stop him.

The Red Hood fell and Kim moved quickly, she had to stop him, he was a greater threat than anyone she had ever faced and he had to be stopped before it got worse. She saw him stand up and she grabbed him and threw him over her shoulders down to the street below. Without hesitation, she leapt after him.

Kim saw the Red Hood slam his knife into the side of the building, slowing his fall as it ripped through the cement. They collided as Kim smashed her foot into his face. They both hit the ground and scrambled to their feet.

Kim grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back, forcing the Red Hood to release the weapon from his grasp. It fell to the ground with a loud _clang_ and he suddenly grabbed her wrist and twisted around so they were facing each other. He shoved her away and she stepped back, ready to attack him again.

"You've disarmed me, I suppose you'll unmask me now, right?" the Red Hood smirked. "I'll save you the trouble. After all, I know who you are so I suppose we should keep it even…"

The Red Hood pushed a button in the back of his mask; a loud TSSST was heard as steam rose up from between the opening. He removed the mask and held it in his hands for a second before casually tossing it onto the pavement.

"Isn't it funny, K.P.?" the Red Hood asked, "Of all the expressions I've seen on your pretty face, I've _never _seen one like that before."

Kim stared at him startled. K.P.? No one called her K.P. except for…but he couldn't be here. He was dead. Ron was long gone. He had been dead for six years. She had moved on with her life, she was even dating Josh Mankey. She always visited his grave on the anniversary of his death. She brought him flowers and Rufus came along with her to pay their respects to their deceased friend. Kim had kept Rufus out of love and respect for Ron. She would never let anyone take him. Ron had trusted Kim with Rufus like he trusted no one else with his beloved naked mole rat.

Ron was dead and buried, so why was the Red Hood referring to her as K.P.? She saw the mask fall away and she stared in shock and horror.

"It can't be…" Kim whispered. The man standing before her couldn't be him. It just couldn't be him…

_Six Years Earlier…_

"Hey, hey, K.P. how's it going?" Ron Stoppable asked his redheaded girlfriend as they sat in Bueno Nachos.

"I'm fine, Ron," Kim replied. "How is everything?"

"Oh, it's great, Felix said his mom okayed me spending the weekend together, I'll stay there Saturday and Sunday, because Friday is always your official Ron Night."

"And what do you suppose we do on Ron Night?" Kim Possible asked her, blond-haired goofy boyfriend.

"Catch a late night movie, maybe?" Ron asked. "I've heard _Invincible _was a good movie."

"Boys and their football, so not interested," Kim said, defiantly. "_The Devil Wears Prada _would be worth the money."

"No way, K.P., not watching a chick flick. _Invincible _got a 68 percent on the Rotten Tomatoes website." Ron stated triumphantly, as if it settled the matter.

"The Tomato Meter is never, wrong Kim. You must follow the Way of the Tomato," Ron said in a serious voice.

"Well FYI Ron, the Tomato Meter gave _The Devil Wears Prada_ a 77 percent rating," Kim shot back.

Ron's mouth opened a little. "You go to the Rotten Tomatoes website?" He couldn't believe it; Kim didn't take interest in movie critics. She mainly proffered to go see something if her friends liked it.

"Just to peek a little I don't always agree with them, they gave _My Super Ex-Girlfriend _a 40 percent, and I liked that movie."

"Girls and their chick flicks," Ron sighed. "Listen K.P. I'll go watch _The Devil Wears Prada _with you tomorrow if you'll go see _Invincible _with me next week."

"Deal," Kim said, they shook on it. Just then, her Kimmunicator beeped. She picked it up.

"What's the Sitch, Wade?" Kim asked.

"Drakken's on the move, he just broke into the Middleton Institute of Technology," Wade informed her. "Wants to steal a prototype heat ray."

"So typical Drakken," Kim muttered. "Ron, let's go."

"Okay, K.P. I'm ready to rock and roll here," Ron stood up from his seat. "You ready to go, Rufus?"

The naked mole rat poked his head up from a plate of nacho chips and grin. "Ready to go, yup." Rufus hopped up on Ron's shoulder.

The members of Team Possible paid for their meal and headed out the door. Drakken wasn't going to steal that heat ray, not if Kim could help it. Little did she know that things in her life were about ot spiral out of control…


End file.
